


haunted hayride

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Spectre (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Other, hay ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kimmie, be a dear and remind me exactly why you roped me into this again?”</p>
<p>“Because, Jimbo,” she said with an eye roll, “it’s Halloween, you need to get out of the office, and I’m tired of answering phone calls from wackos who think every fake plastic skeleton is out to get them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	haunted hayride

**Author's Note:**

> ended up being more jim/kim than jim/spec but that's ok

“Kimmie, be a dear and remind me exactly why you roped me into this again?”

“Because, Jimbo,” she said with an eye roll, “it’s Halloween, you need to get out of the office, and I’m tired of answering phone calls from wackos who think every fake plastic skeleton is out to get them.”

“So your solution was to go on a haunted hayride.” I picked a piece of straw out of Kim’s hair, waving it in her face. She wrinkled her nose at me and stuck out her tongue, still as cute as always. 

“What would you have rather done?”

“I can think of a few things – ow!” I rubbed my arm where Kim had slapped it, giving her a pouty look. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t stuff a bunch of hay down your shirt.” She held a handful up, the threat undermined by the huge smile on her adorable face.

“How terrifying,” I said dryly. A skeleton came swinging out of the darkness as to emphasize my words. If Kim and I weren’t so used to dealing with literally demons and hellspawn on a daily basis we might’ve been a little bit surprised – as it was, we just looked and each other and laughed.

Ok I’ll admit it – I was having fun. Somebody else wasn’t, though – that somebody being the ghost that currently lived in my body. He probably thought that skeleton came from a real person, because he’s very literal and kind of dumb at times.

“Should’ve left you back with Xanadu,” I muttered, wrapping my arms around my stomach and hunching over slightly. “Somebody’s getting a little antsy,” I said in response to Kim’s confused glance.

“The Spectre? But it’s all fake. Even that.” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder as the wagon rumbled past a staged murder. “He knows that, right?”

“You’d think so, but despite being the wrath of God incarnate he’s pretty slow on the uptake. Aren’t you, moonface?” I asked the ectoplasmic hand currently clawing it’s way out of my gut. A couple heads were turning my way, the other people on the hayride obviously judging me as either a) insane, or b) drunk and about to throw up.

“We should probably skedaddle before Mr. Sunshine shows up and ruins everyone’s fun,” I mumbled. The wagon rumbled to a stop as soon as the words left my mouth. Well, that was convenient. I jumped off, holding a hand up to help Kimmie down. 

“Good idea.” She hopped down in a shower of straw. The Spectre was getting more and more restless, scratching away at my insides.

“We should probably skedaddle faster. As in, run.”

“Jim, I’m wearing heels!” 

“’Course you are, Kimmie-doll.” I scooped her up and made a break-neck sprint towards the car. “Now let’s get out of here before all hell breaks loose.”

We almost made it.


End file.
